One Step At a Time
by peacelovebethx
Summary: Gabriella lost her dad in a motorcycle accident, and she can't be happy. Troy's father that abuses him but is too afraid to turn him in. They meet. They connect. But life is complicated. Can they conquer their demons together? Or are they both too broken?
1. Chapter 1: A look at their lives

Chapter 1

•**Troy Bolton•**

His Song• Someday by Nickelback

His Color• Orange

His Food• Pizza with pineapple & Pringles

His Thing• Basketball

His Horror• Dad

His Life• Sucks

His Dream• To leave

His Story• He's the captain of the East High basketball team. He's athletic, smart, friendly, and good-looking. There's not one girl who wouldn't kill to date him. He seems to have it all together. But nothing's like it seems. 2 years ago Troy's mother divorced his father and left them. Ever since, Troy's now-alcoholic father has physically and verbally abused him. The only things his dad ever says to him is, "Where's my vodka, you worthless piece of shit?" or, " I hate you. Your mother should have killed you." Troy shies away from physical contact out of self-defense and fear. Basketball has been his only vice for blocking out the pain. Then a new girl comes to East High and captures his attention. She seems so alone, but he immediately falls for her. Can he trust her with his sinister secret without putting both of them in grave danger? Or will his inability to tell anyone about the abuse tear them both apart?

•Gabriella Montez•

Her Song• What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

Her Color• Purple

Her food• Spaghetti & Toaster Strudel

Her Thing• Being Alone

Her Life• Is a nightmare

Her Dream• To have him back.

Her Story• She was happy. She had everything. What happened? She lost her father in a tragic motorcycle accident the summer before her mother losses her job and is forced to relocate their now-broken family to Albuquerque. Her mother struggles just to pay the bills, and may be forced to leave Gabby and her young sister, Natalya, to find more work somewhere else. Despite her mother's desperate efforts to reach out to Gabby, Gabby feels almost to numb to live. The move to Albuquerque gives her a small spark of hope when she befriends a supportive and ultra-popular crowd of people. Soon, she finds herself intertwined in the mystery of the pained basketball captain, Troy. She wants to reach out to him, but she's afraid to leave the memory of her dad behind.

###


	2. Chapter 2: When their stories meet

Chapter 2

Troy's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. God, stupid alarm clock!I turned the alarm off and swung my feet out of bed. I shuffled sleepily over to my bathroom and took a shower.

15 minutes later I was ready to go to school. I threw my ratty school bag over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. Thank God my dad had to leave for work at 6. I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen table and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I opened the door of my black 2009 Ford Mustang Convertible GT Premium and sunk into the black leather seat. The car was a present from my "loving" mother and I and just got it yesterday. The car was supposed to be some sort of apology gift for leaving me with my jackass father and never coming back. Not that I would ever forgive her, but I liked the car.

I put the top down, because, even though it was February, it was above 65 degrees. Then, I put the key in the ignition, pulled out of the driveway, and sped away to Chad's house. He hadn't even seen the car yet, and I knew that he would freak. 5 minutes later, I pulled up to the curb by Chad's house and honked the horn impatiently. The clock read 7:15 and school started at 7:30. Chad stumbled clumsily out his front door. _Typical Chad._

"Come on, Chad. I don't have all day!" I yelled at him. He ran over to my car and totally freaked out.

"DUDE, whose car is this? It's totally dope!"

"It's mine. Now get in already!"

He finally hopped in, and I started driving to school.

"Dude, seriously, whose car is this?" He asked again.

"I told you it's mine." Sometimes Chad could be so idiotic.

"Where'd you get it?"

"My _mother_." I answered with a slightly disgusted tone. Hopefully, Chad would get the hint and drop it.

"God, I wish my mother would get my a car like this! It's brand-new!"

I sighed. Chad didn't get why I was so mad at my mom, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to explain the truth to him. _No way!_

"Dude, why are you so quiet?" Chad asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"No reason." I whipped into the school parking lot, and into my reserved parking space. One perk about being the basketball captain, you can ask anyone for anything, and you'll get it.

Chad and I got out of my car just as the rest of the basketball team was coming over to gawk at it.

"Cool car, Troy!"

"Yeah. How'd you score this one captain?"

I laughed and continued walking until I got to the outdoor common area. Then, I ran up to the concessions counter.

"One black coffee, please." I ordered.

"Sure thing, Troy. It'll be up right away," answered the freshman girl working behind the counter. She turned around to get the order.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I said absent-mindedly before paying her.

I turned around with my coffee in hand. That's when I saw _her_. She was walking across the parking lot in my direction, talking with a girl, who had to be her younger sister, because they looked so alike. Her long, wavy brunette hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing jeans, a purple top, and a black leather jacket. I couldn't stop myself from staring. _Who is that?_

Gabby's POV

"Err… Gabby?' Natalya said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I asked distractedly.

"Well… That hot guy is totally staring at you." She told me with a smirk. My eyes involuntarily followed the direction of her gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Him!" she responded. Then, she shifted me a little to the left. I gasped.

He was staring _at me. _But, that's not what made me stare back at him. It was his eyes. They were blue, very blue, and I could see a hint of grief in them. The boy was _gorgeous! _He was staring with so much intensity that I, for the first time in a year, felt a spark of hope.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Come on, Gabby," Natalya urged, breaking through my thoughts, "We have to go if we're going to have time to pick up our schedules." I reluctantly tore my eyes away form the stunning boy, and let my sister drag me away by the arm.

Lunch

I opened the door, and walked into the large indoor cafeteria. I quickly got into the lunch line, and ordered a salad and water. I looked around the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. My sister, I noticed, was sitting with a group of freshman girls.

"Gabriella!"

I looked around for the person who called my name. Sharpay, a blond girl I met in social studies, and Taylor, another girl I had met in Pre-Calc, were waving me over to their table. They were sitting at a crowded table in the middle of the cafeteria. Grateful for the invitation, I walked over and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Hey!" Sharpay and Taylor at the same time.

"I'll introduce you to the crew." Sharpay told me enthusiastically.

"Okay." I said suddenly a little self-conscience.

"Alright. This is Kelsey, Martha, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and Chad," she introduced me, pointing to each person when she said their name.

"Hey, everyone." I greeted all of them. I was answered with an inviting chorus of hello's, hi's, and what's up's. Just then another person sat down on the on the end of the table closest to me.

"… And that's Troy." She added.

"Troy, this is Gabriella." She said speaking to him.

He turned to look at me, and my breath caught in my throat. The boy she ad just introduced me to, Troy, was the boy who I'd been staring at before school.

"Hey." He said, flashing me a breath-taking smile. For a moment I forgot how to breathe.

"Hi." I answered when I remembered how to speak.

He held my gaze for a second longer, and then turned his attention to Chad, who had launched into some story about what they were doing for Spring Break.

I don't have any idea what he was talking about. All I could focus on was _him._


	3. Chapter 3: A Preview of the Pain

**A preview of things to come.**

**"****Troy, what the hell happened**?"

**"****Nothing. I****'****m fine.****"**

**"****Obviously not.****"**

**"****It****'****s my fault.****"**

**"****Troy, that****'****s a lie.****"**

**"****It is.****"****  
****"****Troy****…"**

**"****Forget it, Gabriella****"**

**"****One of us can****'****t.****"**

**"****You think I can ever forget****?****!****"**

**"****No Of course not. That****'****s not what I meant.**

**"****Bye, Gabriella.****"**

**"****Troy****…**** wait. I****'****m sorry.****"**

**"****No, I am. I****'****ll see you later.****"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gabby, You couldn't have stopped it."

"You're wrong. This was what I was so afraid of, but I didn't say a word. To anyone but him."

"You said that's what he wanted. He promised you that it wasn't that bad. He thought he could handle it alone."

"I knew he couldn't. I always knew it. Ever since I figured it out. How could I be so naive?"

"You loved him, and you still do. You just wanted him to be with you."

"What does any of that matter now? Staying with me was killing him and now he's… he could…"

"He's not going to leave you, Gab. You just have to make him stay."

"And, if I can't?"

"You have to have faith, Gabs."

"I can't… not without him."

**&…**

"The police found this in his room. It's addressed to you, Miss Montez."

The nurse handed the envelope to Gabriella, who was struggling to keep herself together.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Troy Bolton was my miracle."

"It seems you were his miracle, as well."

"I couldn't even save him from _what mattered.__"_

_" __Well, the letter was addressed with your name and today__'__s date, Miss Montez.__"_

"_Thank you.__"_

_The letter read:_

_My Dearest Gabriella,_

_I guess if you__'__re reading this, that nightmare of yours is coming true. I__'__m sorry for everything. You were right, and I know you hate me right now. I just wasn__'__t strong enough to handle seeing you get hurt like I was. I love you so much it hurts. I hope, after everything I put you through you can still love me too. I only wish I could be there to do this in person__…_

_Could I ask you a favor__?__ Go to my house. The key to the door is under the mat. Open it. Then, climb the stairs to my room. Remember where the molding on the wall is cracked__?__ Pull on it, and a drawer will open, a surprise will be waiting for you there._

_**Troy.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**___


	4. Chapter 4: Gabriella's broken

"…_**I miss your love so much **_

_**And I can't keep on living this way **_

_**I need you here with me **_

_**Why could he take you away, from me? **_

_**It's hard for me to tell you I love you **_

_**As I'm standing over your grave **_

_**And I know I'll never hear your voice again **_

_**Why did you leave me? **_

_**Why couldn't you just stay?**_

_**Because my world is nothin', without you **_

_**Now I don't know what to do, with myself…"**_

_**-Missing You, 1**__**st**__** Lady. **_

**After Lunch**

Gabriella has been wandering around this school for 15 minutes and still can't find the English Lit class. She pulled out her schedule (for the 4th time) and checked it. Yes, English Literature class with Miss Howard in Room 20. She looked up to check the number on the door of the nearest classroom. It read; Room 57.

_Great!_

She sighed heavily and sat down on the nearest bench. No point of looking for it in a school this big.

**Troy's POV**

I saw her sitting down in a heap on the bench as soon as I rounded the corner, and I had to hold back my laughter. She looked so pathetic just sitting there, completely lost. Not that a girl that gorgeous can really look pathetic.

"Hey!" I called out to her as I walked towards her down the hall. She jumped up, startled. I stifled another laugh. She picked up her books.

"You're Troy, right?" she asked me when I got close enough to her to hear.

"Yeah…" I replied, "…and you're lost." She giggled softly. Her giggle's really cute. "Where do you need to go, Gabriella?"

"Err… Miss Howard's room."

"Oh, I can take you there.

"Don't you have to go to class?

"I'm in the same class."

"Oh." She seemed weighed down by her books.

"Here. I'll take those." I reached out and grabbed the books from her arms.

"Thanks."

"No problem." We started walked in silence for a moment.

"So… I heard that you're good at basketball." Small talk.

"Yeah, I'm on the team."

"Cool."

"Why'd you move here?" I asked her. I suck at small talk.

_Silence._

I looked at her. I swore I saw her wipe away a tear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered in a teary voice.

_Aww, shit. What'd I do now?_

"I didn't mean to upset you."

_Again, silence._

"You should come see us play sometime." I was desperate to change the subject. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Okay. I'd like that."

_Whew!_

**7****th**** hour**

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked down the nearly empty hallway with Sharpay and Taylor by my side. As I had learned between now, 7th hour, and lunch, Shar and Taylor were the two most popular girls in school. Being seen with them was like being seen with Mariah Carey and Beyonce. In fact, Sharpay was head-cheerleader and Taylor was student council president.

"Gabriella?... Gabriella!" Sharpay waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I ask, realizing belatedly that she had asked me a question.

"I asked if you might want to come to the basketball game on Friday," she repeated with a laugh, "…but apparently you were spacing out on me. We go to all the games. Would you like to go?"

"Me? Go to the game with you guys tomorrow?" I asked, still not really understanding.

"Yes! " she answered laughing.

"Umm… Sure. I love to."

"Great!"

7th hour I have Biology with Mr. Green, and Sharpay and Taylor both have gym. When we reached the locker room I said goodbye to them and walked to Biology alone. I found it okay and opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Gabriella Montez," He greeted me when I walked in, "The only open seat is by Mr. Bolton. Go sit there, and I'm sure he can catch you up to speed."

_God. Why did the only open seat have to be by him? I'm going to make such a fool of myself!_

"Okay." I answered trying to hide the anxiety in my voice. I walked over and put my books on the table before taking a seat next to Troy.

He turned to me and smiled, "Hey, 'Ella."

_Oh, God, my dad used to call me that. Keep it together. Say anything!_

"Hey, Troy." I could hear my voice come out in a strained squeak.

He must have heard it in my voice because the next thing he said was, "Is everything cool?" The concern in his voice only made it worse.

_Oh, God, Please not now. Don't cry. It's just a stupid name. Why does everything have to remind me of him, of not having him. Oh God…_

I had to turn my head away as the moisture in my eyes threatened to spill over. "Yeah, of course." I could barely choke the words past the lump in my throat.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, his voice now worried and confused.

Still turned away, "No, of course not." _Yes, you did. _

That's when I felt his warm hand take hold of my chin and turn it until I was looking at him again. His pure blue eyes stared into my own, and the tears spilled over onto my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not." I answered, and tried to wipe the tears from my face.

"What did I do?"

"It's not you."

"What is it, then?"

"Nothing." _Lie. Lie. Lie._


	5. Chapter 5: When Everybody Else Goes Home

"_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you.**_

_**Do you ever wanna run away?**_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud **_

_**That no one hears you screaming.**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels all right.**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

…_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay…"**_

_**--Welcome to my Life, Simple Plan.**_

**After school **

**Troy's POV**

_Why did she move here? Why was she crying? _

My mind was so clouded with thoughts of her that I don't notice his car in the garage 'til it was too late.

I park my car in the driveway and get out. I jog to the front door and find that it was already open.

_Strange. The door is never open. Unless…_

That's when I saw his car in the garage. I considered leaving and going to Chad's, but it was too late, I knew he was already waiting for me on the other side of the door. I opened the door slowly, hoping in vain that maybe I was wrong and that he wasn't waiting. He was. I took in his appearance. Messy hair, red eyes, disheveled clothes. _Drunk._ As soon as I stepped inside, his face contorted into a menacing and spiteful mask.

_Oh, God._

"Hello, Troy," he said feigning interest, "Come in, close the door. How was school?"

_This is bad._ I step closer inside and close the door.

"I asked you a question, boy. Answer me!" As quickly as the fake interest comes, it vanishes.

"Fine…" I answer defensively. _What was he playing at?_

"Well, guess what? I heard from your school today…"

_Oh, God_.

"… I got a call, at WORK!!"

He takes a big step towards me and I move back a step,

"AT WORK, TROY!!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAID???"

He shoves me up against the door, hard.

"THEY SAID THAT YOU'VE BEEN SHOWING 30 MINUTES LATE TO ALL OF YOUR CLASSES, AND THAT SOMETIMES YOU DON'T SHOW UP AT ALL!"

He slaps me full force across and face and yanks me forward, only to slam me, with all his force, back into the door. The knob smashed into my back and I winced. Which was not smart.

"Oh, that hurts, does it?" he spat into my face, and the smell of alcohol is strong, "Good! Even from someone as worthless as you, I expected more. I will not stand for this kind of disrespect. If you ever pull anything like this again, I will make sure you wish you were never born!"

He slapped me once more across the face and stormed off into his study, slamming the door loudly behind him.

His threat was useless. I already wish that I was never born.

There was nothing left to do but go upstairs.

I couldn't go to Chad's like this, even Chad would notice, and if Chad could see it, the entire world could.

I climbed the stairs two at a time and entered my room, shutting the door behind me. There was nothing particularly distant about my room. It was pretty neat with a few pictures of the gang and me or the team at basketball tournaments taped to the wall.

I layed down on my unmade bed and sighed.

I knew how it looked from the outside.

Me, the kid that keeps the abuse a secret, and my dad, the abuser, living under one roof.

Well, it's not like that.

Well, it sort of is.

My dad_ is _a drunk, alcoholic, boozer, lush, whatever you like to call it, but it's not always this bad. He usually ignores me, getting drunk right after work, and passing out whenever he gets home and then the cycle just repeats. But, sometimes he waits to get home to drink, or worse, stays sober. That's when I'm no longer invisible but instead the useless disappointment of a son. I always take the insults silently.

If he goes farther, like he did today, I take that to. Why? Because, I've tried to fight, and it's worse. So, I just take it. It sounds insane doesn't it?

Well, when you lose everything worth fighting for, you don't fight anymore. It's just that simple.

I sigh again and get back up off my bed. My back aches a little from the doorknob it'll probably bruise pretty badly. I walk over to my window and open it. You can walk out onto my roof from both of the windows of my room. I climb easily out of my side window and onto the roof. It's a little cooler that it was this morning, but not much. The sun is setting right now, and I sit down to watch it. The breeze rustles the leaves of the tree above my head; it never gets cold enough for it to lose the leaves, even in February. I watch the leaves flutter in the evening light and finally feel peaceful. I close my eyes and take it all in. My back and cheek ache, but I do my best to forget why. The weak sun warms my face and I splay my hands out on the cool shingles of the roof. I feel the gentle wind across my face and sigh contentedly, fro the first time. There, I sit, as still as I can, for a while. I open my eyes up again, and start to get up. My joints crack from sitting on the roof, and I walk steadily back towards my window.

I open window to go back inside, but a strange noise stops me. I turn around and see; the new girl sitting on her balcony next door, her face visible by the light coming from her bedroom, the sound of faint sobs drifting from her lips. I watch her for a little while.

_So, it's not just me that makes her cry._

I am about to go back inside, figuring that this was probably a moment she didn't want anyone to see. I step back towards my window but my roof creaks loudly. Just then, she looks up, right at me. I thought I saw recognition in her eyes, but it was too dark to tell whether she can really tell who it is. I look at her a moment longer, and climb back through my window.

_A great way to find out who the new neighbors are. _


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee, Collisions, & a Date

**There's a good kind of pain**

**And insane kinda sane when I'm around you. **

**There's a chill in the heat**

**Feel the sky at my feet cuz I adore you**

**I can't ignore you**

**There is a left kinda right**

**There is a blind kinda sight**

**Looking at you **

**There is no light in the moon and its winter in June**

**When I'm without you **

**I'm not ill**

**I don't need to**

**Take a pill to fix what you do**

**Cure can't come through**

**Cuz baby all I do is suffer from**

**The symptoms of you**

**And it trips me off my feet**

**I think I'm falling in too deep**

**Do you feel it too?**

**-- Symptoms of You, Lindsay Lohan.**

I've been lying here, in my bed, for like ever, but every time I close my eyes, and allow myself to drift off into the sweet escape that is unconsciousness, the scene from this evening only repeats in my dreams. Even in my dreams, the clarity of the scene is sharp, every detail replayed perfectly.

It was like this; I came home that afternoon, in a less than fantastic mood, to another one of my mother's "talks." She said the typical bullshit like, "Gabby, times are tough for everyone, we just got to wait it out," and, "Baby, it's been a year, me and your sister have finally started to heal, but your just getting worse. I'm worried about you." After a minor yelling match, I left the fray, just wanting some peace.

I found it on my balcony just as the sun was going down, and I took the opportunity to let the dejected tears I'd been holding in all day. I heard a strange, strangled sound and realized that it was the sound of my own sobbing. I sat there for a while, staring at the sunset, still crying loudly, with a horrible numb feeling in my heart. Just as the sunset was drawing to an end, I heard a loud creaking noise.

My heard swiveled in the direction of the sound and my eyes almost instantly locked on a boy standing on the roof. Despite the darkness, almost impossibly, I saw those blue eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression. I think that I gasped then. Those eyes, even if I had only seen them for the first time early that morning, I would know anywhere. He had seen me, I was sure of it. After what I'm sure was only a few seconds, but felt like an eternity, he turned and ducked back through a window nimbly and disappeared from view.

Troy POV In the morning.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. _God, stupid alarm clock! _It was the same way I had woken up yesterday, and yet I felt different. I would be operating on 6 hours less sleep that I had before, I had been up a good half of the night thinking about—you guessed it—Gabriella. I turned the alarm off and swung my feet out of bed, stifling a yawn as I sat up and stretched. I shuffled sleepily over to my bathroom and took a shower, the same as I do every day at 6:42, my thoughts still clouded by the mystery that was her. The hot water did little to shake of the thoughts and I caught myself trying to use soap as shampoo.

15 minutes later, I was walking—actually more like distractedly stumbling— down the stairs and then to the door, locking it behind me, feeling the daily gratitude to my father's boss for unknowingly keeping him off my back, at least between the hours of 6 and 4. I got into my car and drove off to Chad's house. He hopped in, late as usual.

After, maybe driving for 3 minutes I heard, "Troy? TROY!"

"Huh…what?" I said, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it.

"What's _wrong _with you, today?" Chad asked, laughing.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Dude, you are totally spacey." He insisted.

"Nah, I'm not."

"Oh, really? Then, what was I talking about before?"

_Oh, crap. I had no idea, so I stayed silent._

"See! Dude, you're only like this when you tripping over a girl."

Again, I was silent. I didn't know what to say. _I'm not tripping…or was I?_

"Oh, that's it, isn't it? A girl. You haven't had a thing for a girl in forever."

"I don't have a _thing _for anyone. And, it has been _forever_."

"It has, man. What was her name? Of the last one?"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, Ashley, the cheerleader. So, who gets the honor of being Troy Bolton's new girl quest?"

There's no girl quest… and for the love of God...Never say girl quest again, got it?"

"God, someone's cranky. She reject you?"

"I am not cranky!" I snapped, sounding pretty cranky. "And she didn't reject me."

"So, you admit that there _is_ a girl." Chad said, grinning.

"Yes… I mean no…I mean…" _sigh._ _How did stupid Chad always find a way to be right?_

I whipped the car into my parking space and cut the engine, getting out with Chad trailing behind me. As I walked across the parking I was greeted by various people calling out, "Hoops!", "Hey, man!", "Troy Boy!" and "Sup, Golden Boy?" I laughed, waved, high fived all the guys and flashed my Bolton smile at various groups of swooning girls.

_What's it like to be the center of attention? Well, it's pretty great, until everyone else goes home._

I grabbed a much-needed cup of coffee at the concessions stand, downed it in one gulp, and turned around, almost immediately colliding with someone. The impact didn't even cause me to move but the other person lurched backwards.

"Shit." I said realizing it was Gabriella, and grabbing her by the waist as quickly as I could. She was light, and I pulled her back up easily. Apparently, I little too easily, because she fell forward into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist, only partly because I didn't want her to fall again. "Whoa. Steady now, Gabriella."

"Thanks, Troy. Sorry about that." She blushed.

"No sweat. I couldn't let a pretty girl like you get hurt just because of me." I grinned.

She blushed a little deeper red, looked down, and laughed. Again, I noticed how cute she looked when she did so. "Well, I'm not pretty… but thanks.

I wasn't sure what made me more confident now, but I lifted her chin 'til her brown eyes were level with mine, "But you are, though."

She smiled and this only caused me to smile like crazy in return. I must look like an idiot, grinning from ear to ear, but I couldn't help it. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, looked behind me, and laughed.

"What is it?" I asked, confused but still grinning.

"We appear to have an audience." She told me."

"What?" I asked again, turning around. She was right. I hadn't noticed until that moment, but an unusual silence had settled over the crowds in the parking lot, and it seemed like every person, the gang including, were staring at Gabby and me. I looked over at Chad who was leaning against the concessions counter, a knowing grin on his face, probably thinking that this was the girl who had been clouding my thoughts earlier. Which, was basically true. I was suddenly a lot more conscious of my arms, which were still roped around her waist and the minuscule distance between our bodies. "Oh," I replied, removing my arms and stepping back, and immediately wishing I hadn't.

"Well…" she started, still conscious of the eyes and ears still on us.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting a pretty lady to her first class?" I asked, all the previous confidence returning.

"Sure."

"Aiight. I'll take those books." I said, taking her books and beginning to walk with her through crowds of still frozen people. I opened the door to the school for her and we walked into the main hallway. "So… Shar told me that you're coming to the game today."

"Yea.I haven't been out in a while. It sounded fun. You're playing right?"

"Yea. Always do. You want to have a really fun Friday night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that today is the first game of the season, which means more parties. And, on game Fridays the gang always compete to see who can hit the most parties. Then we go back to someone's house, and hang out through the morning."

"And?"

"I was wondering if you'd go to some parties with me, and I'm sure Shar or Tay was going to invite you to our after-party thing. So what do you say? Will you go with me?"

She hesitated. Not saying anything at first, until I looked at her. "I don't know, Troy. I'm new, I need to unpack and stuff."

"Oh, come on. You haven't lived until you party with a Bolton."

She laughed at this, and thought for a moment, "You know what? I'd love to go out with you."

"Great. You live next to me, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." She looked down, and I realized that she knew that I knew she'd been crying last night.

"We can just go after the game. That cool?"

"Yeah." We both stopped in front of her first class and she smiled brightly at me, "Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, pretty girl." I grinned at her.

"See you later, hot ego boy."

"Ego Boy?" I said feigning offense.

"Yup." She replied, not fooled.

"Well, thank you, Mss Montez."

"Like you said, it's no problem." She told me, with a giggle.

I kissed her cheek, and walked backwards, still looking at her, until she disappeared into the classroom.

_I had a date. With the most beautiful girl in the world. Life is perfect…At least for now._


	7. Chapter 7: I Gotta Feeling Good Night

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down

And go out

And just lose it all

I feel stressed out

I won't let it go

Lets go way out spaced out

And loosing all control

Fill up my cup

Mazel tov

Look at her dancing

Just take it... OFF

Lets paint the town

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

Lets do it

Let's do it

And do it

Let's live it up

And do it

Do it, do it

Lets do it again.

Cause I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

--I Gotta Feeling, Black Eyed Peas

After School Gabriella's POV

I was lying back across Shar's enormous bed, in Shar's enormous room, in Shar's enormous house. I sighed impatiently, and Taylor looked up from where she was on the bed reading a magazine.

"This is important to you?"

"What? Finding an outfit?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh, I guess so."

"Why, it's just a bunch of parties."

"You obviously don't know when the last time I went to any party, especially with a guy."

"That long?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"I found it!" Sharpay half-yelled, half-squealed from the inside of her walk-in closet which, like everything else in her house, enormously huge. "It's the one."

I sigh again; she had said that about the last six outfits. "Okay, let's see." I said reluctantly. She walked out of the closet with outfit in hand.

"S, you are a genius!" squeals Tay in excitement, climbing off the bed. She was right, Sharpay was a fashion goddess.

"Nice work, Shar." I tell her with a teasing smile.

"Yes, I knew it," she said, with a triumphant smile. "... But you can't wear it to the game."

"Why not?" I ask, sounding, even to my own ears, a little like a whining kid.

"Because... I want to see his face when he gets sight of you... DUH!"

"Well, how I am supposed at all to wear it then?"

"The team will need time to shower and change after the game. We can get you ready then."

"Okay, fine."

8:00 East High Troy's POV

The buzzer finally signals the end of the game and I stop and wipe the sweat from my shirt. We had won in double overtime, but not by much, the final score at East High 83-80 West High. It had been a pretty tough opening game and every player seemed relieved that it was over and the parties could begin. I high five Chad and Jason, and search the crowd for the girls_. _Through the sea of red and white I find Gabriella right as her eyes find mine. I wave at her, and jog over.

"Hey, wildcat!"

"Hey. " I said, somewhat breathless, and stopping in front of her.

"When did you mention that you were amazing at basketball?" she asks, and I chuckle.

"Maybe 'cause I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Bolton, you can quit flirting and join the team anytime!" Coach Barry yelled from across the court.

I look over at the waiting team, all them laughing, especially my idiotic failure of a best friend, Chad, "Sorry, duty calls. I see you in a sec."

"'Kay."

Gabby's POV

I lean in close to the bathroom mirror and give my make-up one last check before turning around to face Taylor and Sharpay.

"Look okay?"

"You're a mega-hottie." Sharpay confirmed seriously.

"Totally." Taylor agreed wholeheartedly, just as serious.

"Now, lets go!" Shar insisted, pushing me towards the door.

Troy's POV

I pushed open the locker room door and 15 minutes later was showered and ready to party. Now I only needed to find Gabriella. I check my appearance once in the mirror, and shoot myself a grin.

"Where are you going Bolton? You seem awfully interested in your reflection. Got a date?'' One of the guys, Jason, yelled at me from the lockers.

"Maybe." I hollered back, coolly, as I walk out the locker room door. Just then Sharpay and Taylor emerged from the bathroom with someone hiding behind them.

What's going on guys?" I asked with a thoroughly confused grin.

Sharpay grinned when I said this and pulled a nervous-looking Gabriella, who had been hiding, out from behind her back and nudged her forward until she was directly in front of me.

_God, Gabriella looked great_. She was wearing jeans, tan boots, a black top and a tan leather jacket with her dark hair flowing down her back. I couldn't take my eyes off her. "H-eyy-y." I stammered out. _Get a grip, Troy. Girls come chasing after you, remember. This girl's no different than the rest_, I told myself. I shook my head and grinned at her, "You look.." _Say hot, no say smoking.. "_..amazing." _Damn it, that didn't come out the way it should of._

She smiled softly and looked down, "Thanks. Shar insisted on the outfit."

"It's not just the outfit that's beautiful." _What? Was I going crazy?_

Sharpay cleared her throat pointedly and Gabriella and I both looked at her. "Well…" she smirked, "Me and Taylor are just gonna leave you two lovebirds and get to partying. Because, after all, _we _are going to break the party record."

"Not a chance." I hollered as they were leaving. "Ready?" I asked Gabriella.

"Yeah."

We walked out of the building and towards my car engaged in conversation. It was mostly along the lines of her asking where we were all going and me refusing to tell her, and then me laughing when she began pouting like a little girl, an adorable, amazing little girl. I tried by best not to flinch when she complimented my car, I really shouldn't let it get to me. After all, I got a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night…


	8. Chapter 8: Goodnight

Fluff, but a necessary chapter. Anyway, sorry for the incredible long wait. It will never be that long again, I swear. Drama with Troy and his father in the coming chapters. Enjoy… It's not great, I know. I have writer's block for this story. Review with comments, predictions, suggestion, all that good stuff.

* * *

Troy was right. Being with him, or more accurately partying with him, was like nothing she has ever experienced. Ever since Gabriella had got into his car, the world had started spinning. They had gone to seven East High parties, four West High parties, and three college parties. Troy seemed to know everyone.

Laughter spilled out of the doorway as they left the last party. Night air bit at their faces as they walked down the deserted street. "Your going to be dead if I don't get you home. Your curfew's at twelve-thirty, right? And, right now it's… one o' clock. Shit."

Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled.

"What?" Troy asked, seeing Gabriella look at him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." she shook it off with a smile, "I'm just glad I came with you tonight."

"Alright," he announced with a chuckle, "someone's officially had too much to drink."

"I had like one beer!" she protested indignantly.

"Yea, if one beer is code for four beers and a shot of tequila."

"Whatever." she said with a dramatic roll of her brown eyes.

Despite what Troy said, it wasn't just the buzz of alcohol making her act silly. It was way more than that. This was the most free she had felt in years. The knot that constantly had a hold on her stomach had loosened just a little. For the first time in forever it felt okay to smile and to laugh. "Can't you just accept that I had a great time with you?"

"Yea, I guess I can." he answered with a crooked grin at her.

"Who's idea was it to leave your car at the last party, again?" Gabriella whined. These heels were killing her.

"Yours, actually."

"Oh."

**Later**

They had reached their houses, and Troy walked Gabriella up to her front door. She looked up at him. "Uhh…well." He stuttered in an attempt to break the silence had settled over them.

"Troy," she said, a smile playing on her lips, "you're supposed to say goodnight."

"Right." he said, looking nervously at her. "Uhh…" he couldn't stop looking at her lips. "Umm…" he leaned in and pressed his lips quickly to hers, "Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9: Good Kisser & A Sore Shoulder

**Another chapter. Short and sucky, I know, but I wanted to do a school thing and it didn't fit here. Enjoy and review with comments, predictions, suggestion, etc. More updates coming soon. =D ___________________________________________________________________________**

**One-thirty AM**

**Gabriella POV**

I crept into the house and eased the door shut behind me. _What _just happened? Troy just walked me up to the door and he was like stammering and then he _kissed_ me and said goodnight. _Wow. _Leaning back against the door, I replayed the kiss in my head. It had been quick and gentle. His lips were soft and he tasted of mint. That's so unfair. I probably tasted like old booze. Suddenly, a light went on and my mom appeared. I've never jumped so high in my entire life. "Mom!"

"You're an hour late, Gabriella." My mom chided me moving closer to the door, "and you reek of alcohol!"

_God, what do I say?_ "Yea, I can explain that. It's just you see—,"

"Go to bed, Gabriella." my mom instructed with a smile, a freaking _smile, "_Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, mama." I said, and with that I raced upstairs to my bedroom.

I opened the door to my bedroom carefully, not wanting to wake Natalya. Shutting the door, I make my way over to my bed to undress. "Gabriella?" asked my sister's sleepy voice from her bed.

"Yea, Tal?"

"Was he a good kisser?"

"What? Who?"

"That guy you were kissing."

"How do you know about that?" _I think my sister is psychic!_

"C'mon, Gabby." She said, rolling over to face me, "Our window looks down right at the front door."

"Oh,right."

"So, was he?" she asked me impatiently.

A smile spread across my face, remembering the kiss, "Yea, he is."

"Good." she said with a smile and rolled back over, "You smell like beer, by the way."

I laughed. There's the sister I know.

**Ten-thirty AM**

**Troy**

It had been a mistake not to ice his shoulder last night, he knew that already.

Even in the reflection of the mirror it looked terribly swollen, and it was changing from red to a deep purple. Stung like hell, too.

Unfortunately, his dad had _not_ been passed out by the time he made it home last night at one-thirty. There had been yelling; he heard himself called things he never wanted to be called again, and of course, a punch or two. And, he was on the receiving end of one particularly nasty blow to his shoulder. By the time it was over, he had just wanted to escape to his room and sleep a deep sleep filled with dreams about belonging to a different family. If only, like he had planned, they had been dreams of Gabriella's soft lips pressed against to his…

He rotated his shoulder and winced at the throbbing pain. If it were up to him, he would spend the entire day sleeping with ice on it. But, it was too late; he had already promised to play some basketball with Chad today. He slid on a t-shirt, shorts and baggy sweatshirt before going outside in the light rain to Chad's house.

**Later**

"You're not getting around me, Bolton." Chad taunted as Troy attempted to get an open shot. Troy faked left and went right, shooting at the basket. The shot bounced on the rim and fell out. He let an involuntary groan out as pain shot through his sore shoulder. "You alright, Troy?" Chad asked, grabbing the ball.

"Fine." Troy answered, rubbing his shoulder, "Just overdid it in practice, you know."

"Alright. Well, I'm starving. Let's taking a break for food and you can ice your shoulder."

"Alright." We headed through Chad's front door and into the kitchen. Troy sat down on the counter, and Chad pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and threw it at him, "Thanks, man." he said and pressed it to his shoulder. He could hardly keep from groaning with relief as Chad dug his hand in a bag of chips and drank milk out of the carton.

"How's your date with Gabriella go, man?" he asked Troy, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"It wasn't a date, and it was good." he answered casually.


	10. Chapter 10: How I Feel About Me, & You

**I wrote this for myself, kind of about myself. I simply decided to write something, not for any of my stories, but for me. And, as you all can see, I did.**

**As you can also probably tell, I never thought anything would come of this piece of writing.**

**However upon competition, I realized this poem, or my version of a poem, not only applied to me, but to every character in every story I have ever written, or even thought about writing. In particular, I thought it would fit here, that it could describe how both T&G feel.**

**So, in honor of this story being the first story that brought me to writing, I will post it here.**

**If ever that there was a time that comments, positive or negative, would be S0 appreciated, it would be on this chapter.**

**So, I should probably stop my oh-so-serious ramble and let my readers (I do have readers, right?) read. ;)))))**

* * *

Sometimes I find it so hard to breathe.

Sometimes I find it hard to forget,

The fear and the hurt I've held inside for so long.

Yet, sometimes it becomes so easy to forget.

And, I remember what it feels like to be happy.

Somehow, I can help wondering,

Is it too easy to leave it behind?

Or too hard?

I get so wrapped up in this confusion.

When all I ever wanted to do,

Was be able to see the sunlight of you,

Without leaving the darkness of my own shadow,

But, now you see how twisted that sounds.

Everything just seems so screwed up.

And my head runs in circles,

Until I'm too dizzy to open my eyes.

I try to push the blackness out of my head,

And still it ends up in my heart.

Saying the right thing appeared so important

Until I wanted to say nothing at all

Can't stop wanting,

And needing,

And feeling,

You can fix all of this, right?

You have the power to make me whole again.

I know you can

I believe you can

I really_, really _hope you can.

Because I want all these wild things

But I can't figure out what they are.

All that used to make sense to me

Is now just conflicting thoughts in my head.

Maybe, I just want you,

Whoever you are.

Or, maybe I just need it to be that simple.

_Maybe I simply_ must _believe that you are the one that will change my world._

Or else I may disappear entirely.


	11. Chapter 11: The Day It All Changed

_Troy_

You know what's most messed up of all? I wasn't always alone. Her name was- is - Cassie, and she's my younger sister.

We used to hide out in my closet and I would put my arm around her and hold on as tight as I could until all of it was over.

Except it wasn't really over; until it was.

The day I ended my parent's marriage is a day I will never forget. It was the day before I lost my sister, the only person who ever loved me, and the first day my father hit me.

Irreversibility, that's what it was. Actions made in a moment of weakness, or maybe strength, and my life was forever changed. At the time, I thought July 8 was the turning point; the moment I finally had the chance to be happy. After all, a person can only have so much shit happen in one lifetime.

But, I was wrong on all counts.

July 8th did change my life; it turned my life from a nearly unbearable reality into a living hell. And, there is no limit for the shit a person goes through. There are just people that are never meant to be happy at all, that never have a shot at a nice existence. I am one of those individuals.

I haven't seen my sister in two years, since I was fifteen. My mom took her away the morning she left my dad. She told my sister to pack her bags the night I told my parents I wished they were dead. I kept expecting my mom to come into my room with said eyes and say 'I know that this has been hard on you and your sister. Your father's and my actions hurt you and that you didn't mean what you said. But, you were right to interrupt your father and I; this has gone to far. That's why you, your sister and I will be leaving in the morning.'

She never said any of that, just like she never came into my room to tell me she loved me, or how she never took me with her. I awoke on July 9th to the sound of a car starting in the driveway and a note left under my door.

To be continued…

**A/N: hello, readers (if you are out there) I know I haven't posted in a while, and I know that this is short. School has been a nightmare but also a lot of fun, so this is all I can do right now, so I hope you like it. **


End file.
